Minato Reborn
by Kiyoshi Fox
Summary: This is a story i made up. Its pretty much about naruto's son that he names Minato Uzumaki. i dont want to spoil any thing so u will have to read to find out all about it :D
1. Chapter 1

Note: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO SERIES OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1  
Naruto is just wakeing up next to his wife hinata he places his hand on her stomach rubbing were his soon to be son sleeps. He looks at Hinata and smiles.

Naruto: what shall we name him.

Hinata: Idk im not really good with names.

Naruto starts to think for a few seconds about a great name he could give him. But as soon as he started to think a name just flashed in his mind.

Naruto: aahhh i got one how about Minato?

Hinata: Minato? Why that name?

Naruto: It was the name of the 4th hokage who was my father.

Hinata: wow.. i never knew that.. but now that you mention it i have always seen a similarity in your looks.

Naruto: yeah Ill say

Hinata: Hmm Minato it is then.

Naruto: Really you mean it i dont want you to name him that if you dont want to.

Hinata: its ok i want to because it make you happy.

Naruto: heh thanks love.

They kiss softly.

Then all of a sudden a knock on the door startles them.

Naruto: who could that be at this time in the morning.

Naruto gets up to answer the door. Naruto stands confused as he stares at women in the door way she had long red hair and beutiful green eye.

Lady: Hello Naruto my my how you have grown.

Find out who the lady is in the next manga of Naruto X Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

well here we go another chapter

Please now that i do not own these characters but i own the story.

Naruto: stared at the lady in confusion as to who she was. Who are you?

Lady: heh of course you wouldnt remeber me you were just born the last time i saw you.

Naruto's eyes widend with shock at who this women could be

Naruto: your... your ... your

Lady: *she giggles* yes naruto i am your mother Kushina Uzumaki

while naruto was confronting his mother hinata was getting dressed for her appointment at the hospital.

Kushina: my my i am so prode at how much you have grown i hope you dont bare any hatred towards me although i wouldnt blame you if you did. * tear falls down her face*\

naruto didnt say a word he just huged his mother as if he was huggin her for the last time

Naruto: mom i could never hate you i love you just knowing that your alive makes me happy.

Hinata comes out from around the corner to see naruto holding this strange women

Hinata: Naruto who.. who is she.

Naruto: oh hinata i almost didnt realize you were there heh... um hinata this is my mother kushina... mom this is hinata ... my wife.

Kushina: oh my what a beutiful wife you have

Hinata: thank you...thinking in her head( wow his mother is like an angel)

Kushina: So i can see i will be a grandmother soon *giggles*

Naruto: heh yeah seems so oh mom guess what i desided to name him.

Kushina: hmmmmm.

Naruto: Minato Uzumaki

Kushina: *Smiles* your father would be so honard for his grandson to have his name.

Hinata tugs on narutos sleave

Naruto: hmmm as he looks into his wifes eyes... Oh snap i almost forgot mom uh me and hinata need to go to the hostpital to get her monthly check up the baby is almost about to be born heh.

Kushina: oh do u mind if i come along i wouldnt want to miss the birth of my first grandson *smiles*

Hinata: of course

so they all leave out for the hostpital

End of chapter

well i hope you like this chapter let me know how i did and if i need improvement lol thnx

Join in next time for naruto X hinata chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait here is Chapter 3

These characters are not mine.

At the hospital.

Sakura: hey tell me when naruto and hinata gets here i will be in my office.

Nurse: ok... uh um well looks like i wont have to get you after all.

Sakura: hmmm.

Nartuo: SAKURA -CHAN!

Sakura: (turns) Oh hey nartuo we were just talking about you so um is hinata ready for her check up... uh naruto who is that other women?

Naruto: oh Sakura this is my mom Kushina... Mom this is Sakura she is one of my old team mates from team 7.

Kushina: oh well its nice to meet you... wow this village is just full of beutiful women.

Sakura:(blush) um thank you and you are still beutiful your self.

Naruto: huh were are beutiful women i dont see any besides hinata.

Sakura: grrrr Na... ru... toooo! (slaps Naruto)

Naruto: OUCH!

Sakura: come on hinata lets get started on your check up shall we.

Hinata: ok

Kushina: (neels by the naruto) wow your sure are a ladies man (she giggles)

Naruto: you have no idea heh.

Kushina: So nartuo i can tell there going to be a while why dont we catch up on things.

Naruto: um ok (they sit down on the waiting couches) Well i am the hero of the entire village and was able to bring my best friend back from the path of darkness finaly for four years.

Kushina: hmmm sounds interesting.

Naruto: yeah um it sure was... i mean after we killed Madara Uchiha..

Kushina: what... did you just say Madara!

Naruto: yes him... why is that supprising?

Kushina: Because he was noted to be dead for years.

Naruto: yeah thats what i was told but he wasnt until me and sasuke teamed up and killed him.

Kushina: well looks like i missed the most important parts of you life huh...( a tear drops down from kushinas eyes) i am such a terrebal mother.

Naruto: ah mom its ok ( he hugs his mom while she cries into his chest)

Kushina: I am so sorry...(sob) it must have been so hard for you the past 20 years.

Naruto: mom its ok ... its ok what matters now is that you are here and i love you more then my own life.

Kushina: I couldnt ask for a better son i dont deserve this. (Sob)

Naruto: i will always love you mom no matter what. Im so happy that you are alive and well and that my son will at least have one grandparent. (he smiles)

Kushina: (whipes tears out of her eyes) your right naruto i will not fail him like i have failed you i will be the best grandmother ever.

Naruto: So mom what exactly happened when dad died.

Kushina: *sigh* uh well i was in the hospital.

End of Chapter 3

Heh sorry had to make the next chapter interesting some how lol well next time in Naruto X Hinata Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Death of Minato

Naruto: so mom what exactly happend while you were in the hospital?

Kushina: well i was unconcious from giving birth so i didnt know a single thing that happend that night until i did some research the next day.

Naruto: T.T meaning you asked didnt you.

Kushina: SHUT UP AND DONT INTURUPT MY STORY!

Naruto: o... ok mom ._.

Sakura: thinking: wow she is just like me lol

Kushina: so what i found out was that your father had taken you with him when he was fighting the ninetails and sealed it within you completely draining his charkra.

Naruto: did he die?

Kushina: ...yes he died that night

Naruto: ...

Kushina: but her is the twist naruto your father didnt die from loosing his chakra he...

... he was murdered.

Naruto: ... who...who murdered him. ( getting angry fox eyes come out)

Kushina: it was a man that goes by the name Madara... Madara uchiha.

Naruto: (shocked) Ma.. madara killed him

Kushina: yes little did your father know that madara was lerking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack... and he succeeded.

Naruto: ...

Kushina: I was so hurt that i couldnt go on living i asked to die. i wanted to die i didnt know if you were alive or died along with your father. (begins to cry) I thought i lost the to most important people in my life and that i wouldnt be able to bring them back.

Naruto: mom its ok its going to be ok.

Kushina: i know (whipes tears away) i know becasue i have my one and only son to help me (smiles)

Naruto: awww mom... and besides you want to know somthing great.

Kushina: what what is it

Naruto: (smiles his big fox like smile) I avenged my fathers death with out even noticing.

Kushina: (shocked) You... you... you...

Naruto: yes mom I killed Madara Uchiha

Kushina: (smiles) i knew it ... i knew that one day he would get what he deservied and whats even better is it was by my own son the legacy of minato.

Sakura: (smiling evily at naruto) naruto didnt you forget a sertin some one out of that little story there .

Naruto: who?

Sakura slaps naruto and naruto does a three sixty and falls on the floor

Sakura: Sasuke-kun you idiot

Naruto: heh i guess i did take all thre credit huh lol

they all laugh

sudenly they hear some one yelling help

Nurse: LADY SAKURA LADY SAKURA COME QUICK

Sakura: what is it marin (name of nurse)

Marin: its Hinata she ... she is giving birth!

EVERY ONES EYES WIDEN

amd that is the end of this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter Naruto X Hinata Chapter 5 Welcome back Minato!

so what did yall think lol


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back Minato!

Marin: its its Hinata ... shes giving birth!

Everyones eyes widen

Naruto: SHIT! why so soon he wasnt suppose to be do for another month ( he yells as he dashes to the delivery room.

Sarkua running along side him.

Sakura: I DONT KNOW... this has never happend before...

Dark Voice: hahahahahaahh stupid brat.

Naruto: ah! Kyuubi what is it. why do you interfear now of all times

Kyuubi: tsh! im here to warn you baka

Naruto: uh whys that!

Kyuubi: you need to hurry up and get to your wife before she becomes a pile of blood and bones ( evil laugh)

Naruto: what are u talking about

Kyuubi: lisan baka you are my host remeber so i am one with you so what if you have a son or daughter what does that make them (evil Laugh)

Naruto thinks deeply

EYES WIDEN

Naruto: FUCK!

Sakura: what whats going on naruto

Naruto: sorry sakura i have to jet yall can catch up.

(man just how big is this hospital lol)

Sakura: wait! whats going on

Naruto: i have to help hinata befor minato kills her.

Sakura: Kills her what is he talking about she stops all of a sudden.

Kushina: *sigh* hes talking about kyuubi

Sakura: Kyuubi i thought naruto tamed him

Kushina: yes naruto did but ... minato didnt.

Sakura: how how does minato have the kyuubi

Kushina: well Minato dosent have the complete kyuubi more like he just has a tail or so of its power in him.

Sakura: so you mean minato has the power of the nine tailed fox inside him?

Kushina: yes im afraid so and if naruto dosnt get to hinat-chan in time... well im afaid hinata wont make it out alive.

Sakura: why does naruto have to be there.

Kushina: because naruto is the only one who has enough chakra to subdue nine tails power without killing him self.

Sakura: oh..

Kushina:*sigh* yeah i guess naruto is lucky he has me as a mother and you know who as his father heh that makes his chakra as powerfull as mine and minatos put together.

Sakura: heh well i guess that explains why he can still walk around even though he has used all of his chakra.

Kushina: heh yeah you can say that.

another voice: heh whats the dweb all in a hurry for.

Sakura: Sasuke what are u doing out of bed

Sasuke: im not weak you know... beside i couldnt sleep.. any way answer my question

Kushina: hmmm so your sasuke naruto didnt minchon you were a uchiha

Sasuke: tsh* what of it lady

Kushina: oh nothing *giggles* my son is in a hurry to save his wife she says with her back twords sasuke...

Sasuke: O.O wait your son ... that means your... your narutos mom

Kushina: the one and only. ^.^

Sasuke: thinking (gosh narutos mom is beutiful for her age)

Sakura: well i hate to cut the greatings but we got to get moving i need to back up naruto with the healing prosses.

Kushina: right

Sasuke:tsh* fine

they turn and run twords there destination

mean while with Naruto

Bust through the door

Naruto: Hinata... Hinata are you ok

Hinata: agh! naruto it hurts.

Naruto: Shit!(goes into his mind and talks to kyuubi) ok fox what do i need to do

Kyuubi: Smiles evily heh simple suppres his chakra (evil laugh)

Naruto: *opens his eyes and puts his hand on his wifes stomach* ok minato were going to help mommy ok * he starts to poor chakra into hinata

Hinata: agh! Naruto he is kicking even harder

Naruto: stops shit whats going on ( closes eyes )

Nartuo: HEY FOX! i thought i had to suppres his chakra with mine

Kyuubi: hey foolish brat you are using the wrong chakra baka

Naruto: then whose should i use

Kyuubi: *tsh* do i have to spell it out for you kid (kyuubis eyes glow red notifying naruto to use his chakra)

Naruto opens his eyes with the form of kyuubies fox eyes and his wiskers are grown.

Naruto: dont worry honey this wont hurt a bit

He forces chakura down on hinatas stomach

Hinata: agh! huff huff huff he... he stopped kicking

Naruto: hey doctor start removing the child NOW!

Doctor: ye.. yes sir

End

next time Naruto X Hinata Chapter 6

The Yellow haired Hyuugah!

so what did yall think good tenchion am i right i had to add kyuubi in here lol


	6. Chapter 6

The yellow haired Hyuugha!

Hinata: aaaagghhh!

Naruto: push honey push!

Hinata: aaaaaaaggghhhh!

Doctor: I can see the head ... hes coming out keep pushing Ms. Uzumaki

(Incase u are wondering hinata decided to take narutos last name :D)

Sakura , sasuke and kushina bust through the door

Sakura: naruto are how is she doing

Naruto: shes doing great... but um you might have to heal her insides a bit the baby started kicking.

Sakura: i will

Sasuke: heh so dweb how does it feel to be a father?

Naruto: GREAT! im supprised you and sakura didnt have one yet.

Sasuke: *tsh* i havent really gotten the so called patience for children yet

Naruto: LOL figures

Hinata: NARUTO I THINK HES ALMOST OUT!... aaaggghhhhh!

Naruto: thats it baby just one more good push and your done

(this is a long birth huh lol)

Doctor: GOT EM

Docot then looks in shock at the baby

Doctor: he... he has the eyes of the hyuugha clan but yet his hair dosnt resemble them at all.

Naruto: heh i guess blond is just a dominant color i guess

Sakura: aww he is adorible ... you know the hair actually makes the eyes look alot less weird.

Naruto: thanks for the complement sakura ( in a sarcastic voice)

Everybody: hahahahahahahahah

Hinata: Naruto di... did i do go... ood. (passes out)

Naruto: heh you did great hinata ... you did great (kisses her four head)

Sasuke: so whats dweb jr.s name

Naruto: seriously why do u have to call hem dweb too.

Sasuke: hey dosnt the saying go the apple dosnt fall to far from the tree ( funny smirk)

Naruto: haha real funny... i just hope your kid isnt as emo as you were.

Sasuke: hey i wasnt emo i was just emotionaly scared there is a differance.

Naruto: Lol righ right

Sakura: ok cut it out you 2 the baby is sleep now

Kushina: aww look at my grandson *sigh* he looks just like his father.

Naruto: well all except for the eyes.

Sakura: lol yeah

Naruto: oh and to answer your question earlier sasuke his name is minato

Minato Uzumaki

End

so what yall think of this lol good right

well stay tunned for the next chapter

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 7

Godparents?

OwO


	7. Chapter 7

God parents?

Sasuke: minato huh?

Naruto: Yeah isnt it a great name... besides he is the grandson of the fourth hokage think how much My father would be proud that his son choose his name for his grandson.

Sasuke: *tsh* yeah i guess

sakuras in the back ground holding minato making cute faces at him.

Sakura: *agu gugu* awww he is so adorible naruto

Naruto: heh thanks sakura

Sakura: *blushes* hey Sasuke-kun lets have a baby.

Sasuke: O.O... awww great thanks alot naruto now u got her all stuck dead on children T :T

Naruto: hahaha lol well i guess its payback for making me fight so hard to get u to return to the village Baka :D

Sasuke: yeah i guess

Naruto: heh... sakura i think its about time my son gets to see who is father is ^.^

Sakura: awww ok (hands naruto minato)

Naruto: hey there lil buddy im ur dad i know every thing is a little fuzzy right now but were going to become best father and son ever. ^.^

Minato yawns and falls asleep

Naruto: heh hes just like me lol

Naruto: hey sasuke sakura i was wondering ... Would u to mind being Minatos god parents?

Sasuke: ... seriously

Sakura: :O i would Love 2 XD

Naruto: yeah i mean if anything ever happend to me and hinata you 2 are the ones i trust with my life to take care of him.

Sasuke: heh well i guess it would be so bad.

Sakura squeals with excitement.

Naruto: yes ... so its official you 2 are minatos god parents ^.^

Sauke: = \

Sakura: XD

Sakura: u got to let him visit me every weekend though ^.^

Naruto: lol Deal

End

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 8

First day of school Hevean or Hell

so what yall think ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 8

First Day of School Heaven or Hell !

14 years later... ( sorry i skipped the hole baby growing up thing lol)

Hinata: Minato! Wake up dear its time for school

Minato: aww. but i dont want to go to school

Hinata: aww come on now u can make so many friends at school

Minato: sigh fine i guess ur right mom ( hugs and kisses hinata on the cheek) ur always right mom. (smiles)

Hinata: Giggles well not always (kisses minatos forhead) come on ur father is waiting at the school for ur arival he cant stay long remeber.

Minato: yeah yeah ... he is the Hokage after all he wouldnt really have time for me (sighs)

Hinata: aww minato your father wants to spend time with u he just is busy... the hokage is the most important ninja of the village he has a lot of things to do.

Minato: I know I know its just that i wish we could spend more time together and hang out more.

Hinata: well maybe u can talk to him about it when he gets home today from work

Minato: yeah maybe i will do that.

they arive at the school

Lady in croud: O my gosh is that the hokages son, he is such a cutie

Man in croud: Gosh i have never seen a hyuugha with blond hair

Lady In croud: yeah me neither

Minato: mom why do people look at me strange

Hinata: giggles well u are the son of the hokage so u will be looked at maybe picked on and mostly admired

Naruto: well isnt it my favorite to people in the world (hugs hinata and minato)

Minato: hey dad

Hinata: hey dear (kisses) i hope ur not to busy today

Naruto: no no what can be more important then seeing my first son attend his first day of school. (rubs his sons hair)

Minato: heh

Naruto: now minato there are things you should know that ur going to have to get use to because not every body is nice like me and ur mother. u will be teased, picked on, made fun of, admired, annoyed, and even trying to make u prove ur self. Now all i ask u to do is be u dont give in to there temptations and never let ur gaurd down.

Minato: k day i will (hugs naruto)

Naruto: heh thats my boy go now and have some fun

Minato: ok i will by dad by mom love you

Naruto & Hinata: by minato we love u

Hinata: and dont forget to make some friends.

Naruto: sigh they grow up so fast feels like just yesterday he first learned how to walk.

Hinata: yeah i guess they do (giggles)

Naruto: (kisses Hinata) well i got to go honey there is alot of paper work and my clones are getting tired heh

Hinata: ok dear dont forget dinner is at 8:00

Naruto: ok i will be home by then.

Every one leaves as the children start there first day of school

End of Chapter 8

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 9

First day of school part 2


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry people this chapter is a little late i planned for it to be out by sunday but my stupid peace of shit laptop keeps being retarded and delaying it so here it is Naruto X Hinata Chapter 9

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 9 :

First Day of School part 2

So the students whent inside to take there seats as they waited on there teacher of the day.

Minato: thinking: man i hope i can make friends... jeez the first day of school is so tense.

when minato walked to the door he found that there was a seating chart of people.

Minato: oh great it cant get any worse

all of a suden a boy bumped into minato

Minato: ooff (falls to floor)

Boy: hey watch it brat im walking here

Minato: thinking: but u bumped into me!

The boy walks into the class room leaving minato on the floor

Minato: jeez it cant get any worse can it...*Sigh* well i better get in side. I wonder were my seat is hmmmm the door said i sit at row 3 desk 4 seat 5. Ah here it is.

but minato hesitated he saw a girl seating in the seat next to his she was very beutiful her hair was tied back in a clip ( sort of like Anko) she wore a tan jacket with a blank tank top under it with mesh net body armer on top of it.

Minato: Thinking: wow she is beutiful .. i hope she i nice

The girl notices him staring at her

Girl: you going to sit down or are u going to keep molesting me with your eyes pervert.

Minato: oh. uh . i ..i wasnt thinking anything i was just admiring how...

Girl: * sigh* save it loser i dont need an explenaion.

Minato: thinking: so much for being nice

Minato sits down and looks ahead with his head in his right hand leaning on the desk

Boy: well if it isnt my old friend Sazumi Umino.. so have u made up your mind about dating me yet. * laughs*

Sazumi: *tsh* who would date a mutt like you dog face.

Boy: *grr*

the boy suddenly grabs Sazumi by the back of her hair

Sazumi: Aaaggh

Boy: who u callen dog face you bitch!

Sazumi: aggh... Le...le..let me go u big dumb mutt.

Boy: thats it i have had it with ur insults

He rases his hand to slap sazumi when all of a sudden a punch nocks him to the ground.

Boy: aaaggghhhh!

Minato: IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON A WOMEN AGAIN I WILL END YOUR LIFE MONGRAL.

every one was scared because minato was raged and his eyes were not normal they were red with animal like slits in the middle.

Minato: (looks at sazumi eyes back to normal) are you ok.

Sazumi: (fixing her hair) yeah im fine

Boy: *grrr* nobody punches me in the face and gets away with it prepare to taste your own blood punk.

the boy charges and trys top punch minato win out of no wear wood grows out of the ground and stops hims in his tracks.

Teacher: *achem* there will be no fighting in this class room ... Is that under stood.

Boy: bu...but

Teacehr: (windens his eyes and stares at the blow very creapishly) IS THAT UNDER STOOD.

Boy: ye...ye...yes sir

Teacher: good... (he makes a couple of hand signs and say the words release as the wood disapears into think air) Now every one take there seat so class can begin. If there are any more disruptions there will be seveiar consacuinces.

Students: Yes sir.

Teacher: good now my name isYamamoto but you shall call me Yammamoto Sensei. understood.

Students: yes Sir.

Yamamoto-sensei: well thats good now that yall know my name lets get to know yours..hmm lets start with the two students that decided to start trouble today shall we.

Boy: *tsh* my name is Niko Inuzuka

Minato: *sigh* My name Is Minato ... Minato Uzumaki

every one gasp and Niko's eyes widen in fear

Niko: wait yo...yo...your the hokages son.

Minato: yes.. thats me

Niko: Oh kami to think almost punched him aggh! (he grabs the back of his head.)

Minato: *Sigh* lisan i dont want any special treat ment just because im the hokages son ok... i want to earn you alls respect on my own not as the hokages son.

Student: Yes Sir. minato.

Minato: *blush* do...do..dont even call me that just call me by my name Minato... Just call me Minato ok. Sheesh.

Studnts: yes sir minato sir.

Minato: Oh kami

Sazumi: well isnt some one special *she smirks*

Minato: *smiles shyley* heh i gu...guess so

Yamamoto -Sensei: *ACHEM* Now that you all got that out of your system lets continue with the name anounce ments you girl next to minato.

Sazumi: Sazumi... Sazumi Umino

hours pass as the students go to know each other and there sensei ... they all walk out side to be reunited with their parents.

Minato: *sigh* glad thats over with

all of a sudden some one punches him in he arm.

Minato: Oww

Sazumi: whats up special you on your way home

Minato: ye...yeah i guess (rubbing his arm)

Sazumi: well i will walk with you besides the way you are walking happenst to be on the way to my house.

Minato: *tsh* are u sure ur not just trying to figure out were i live so you can stock me like a gushy school girl. *smirks*

Sazumi: ha i wouldnt even.. i dont even like u like that im just trying to be nice.

Minato: oh yeah prove it.

Sazumi: heh as you wish ( punches him in the gut)

Minato: oof

Sazumi: see no feelings what so ever.

Minato: ok ..*cough* point taken.

Sazumi: laughs

Minato: stands up agh man u hit to hard for a girl.

Sazumi: *giggles* ...um mi..minato

Minato: hmmm (terns to face sazumi)

*SMOOCH*

sazumi shocked minato with a very shocking kiss

Minato: O/O

Sazumi: thats for saving me.

Minato: ad. do ...i.. wha. who?

Sazumi: *giggles* come on dork lets get you home

they walk the rest of the way home haveing a pretty good conversation until it was time for them to part .

Minato: well i guess i will see u tommorrow

Sazumi: heh yeah i guess.

Minato: well i will talk to you later ok..

Sazumi: sure ... bye Minato- kun

Minato:by...bye

Minato enters his house closes the door and walk to his room taking off his shoes.

Minato: thining: well i guess today wasnt so bad .

Hinata: Minato? is that you

Minato: uh. yeah mom its me sorry forgot to say im home.

Hinata: (coming in his room) oh its ok dear (huggs minato closely)mmmm ah so how was my big boys day today.

Minato: mooom i hate it when u call me that.

Hinata: *giggles* well you are my big boy and i will always love you.

Minato: *sigh* i love you to mom

Hinata: come sit at the table ur father will be home any time know for dinner

Minato: ok mom

they sit at the table and wait for naruto to get home

Naruto: *yawns* Honey im home

Hinata: welcome home dear how was ur day.

Naruto: *yawn* long and tiring

Hinata: *giggles* well at least you didnt have to go on any dangerous missions.

Naruto: aint that the truth... so how was my main mans first day of school (russles minatos hair.

Minato: laughs good i guess.

Naruto: well thats good to hear

Minato: *sigh* i ... i got into a fight *smiles sheepishly*

Hinata: *gasp* minato what did i tell you bout fighting.

Naruto: ALRIGHT! who won how bad did u hurt the other kid. huh. =D

Hinata: *GLARES* Honey

Naruto: uh ..uh i mean that was very bad minato you should know better to be starting fights in school ..heh Smiles at hinata. :)

Hinata: *sighs* minato we sent you to school to learn not to fight

Minato i know mom i didnt want to fight him its just that when he grabbed sazumi by her hair somthing snapped in me.

Naruto: Sazumi?

Minato: yeah she is this beutiful girl that sits next to me in class... she can be a little rude but she can be nice as well.

Naruto: so you fought this guy to save this girl.

Minato: ye..yes thats what happend.

Naruto: hmmmm.. well since it was for a good cause i guess ur not in trouble

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: Whaat! honey he had a good reason we cant just have other kids beating up other kids expecialy if its a boy beating up a girl.

Hinata: *sigh* i guess so

So the family finished eating dinner like any reagular family wood and went to bed and minato better get a good nights sleep cuz class starts tommorrow and it wount be easy.

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 9 End

Next chapter:

Naruto X Hinata Chpater 10

GIRLFRIEND!

So i hope you liked it and again im sorry for it being posted so late.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey NaruHina fans sorry for the reaally long delay my cable bill so i didnt have internet access for a good week. SO here it is naruto X Hinata Chapter 10 : GIRLFRIEND!

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 10

GIRLFRIEND!

So in the morning minato woke up and got dressed like any regular person waking up for school.

Minato: Bye mom im heading to school

Hinata: ok becareful...and MINATO!

Minato: yes mom.

Hinata: NO FIGHTING!

Minato: o...h...oh ok mom

Minato had a sort of death fear of his mother . when hinata gets mad she gets scary O.o

Minato: *sigh* man i wish mom wouldnt yell like that its kinda creepy.

*CLONK*

Minato: Owww ... who did that?

Sazumi: *giggles* ... hey blondy

Minato: u know that really hurt.

Sazumi: *tsh* baby... *hmph* a real ninja dosnt show pain.

Minato: well good thing im not a real ninja yet now am i *smiles at sazumi*

Sazumi: *giggles* i guess ur right

Minato: so why are u walking with me this time are u so eager to be my girlfriend *gooffy grin*

Sazumi:*blushes* I..I..I dont know wha..what ur talking about.

Minato: ha whos studering now

Sazumi: SHUT UP!

She pushes minato on his behind

Minato: oww

Sazumi: who would want to be ur girlfriend anyway ...*Jerk*

Minato:*heh*

minato got up step towards sazumi and kissed her.

Sazumi: *blushes*

Sazumi reluctintly kisses back they kissed for a few seconds and stopped.

Minato: well i guess that settles it huh.

Sazumi: *tsh* settles what

Minato: Our boyfriend , Girlfriend delema here lol

Sazumi: ha dont get cocky tender foot i was just seeing if u were a good kisser thats all

Minato: *tsh* riiight and that kiss before wasnt real either

Sazumi: Ha fine u know what since u want me so badly i will make a bet with u ..if u can..

minato interupts her

Minato: No... i want to earn u love not play for it...if im going to have u as a girlfriend i want it to be real for both of us.

Sazumi:mi...minato

Minato: I will do things my way.. i will never give up.. i will stand by my own words that is and will always be my way of living.

Sazumi: heh i hope u truely mean that blondie.

they finish walking to school and get there right at the bell.

Yamamaoto: well look like every one is here on time welcome to ur secod day of class students.

students: thank u minato sensai.

Yamamoto: hmmm well yall have a test today

Students: aaghgghgh

Yamamoto: lol dont worry its not for a grade it will just show me were yall are on your ninjutsu and physical and mental strangth. Now every one line up at the front of the class and lets begin with the person on the end.

Boy: ahhh man i hate being first.

they boy did a transformation jutsu ... he transformed into a discombobulated version of the hokage.

Yamamoto: well uh go... good job lets try harder next time though.

Boy: yes sensei

Yamamoto: well next is the young minato ... well lets see what u got

Minato: *sigh* ok

*Flash Back*

Naruto: *holding in laughter* minato come here

Minato: yes father

Naruto: ok so u have a supise test tommorow and ur teacher is going to tell you to pull off a jutsu or technique.

Minato: o...ok

Naruto: do the jutsu i tought u

Minato:*blushes* but dad i will get in trouble

Naruto:lol no u wont just do it ok trust me u will make some friends

Minato: *sigh*o ..ok

*End of flash back*

Minato: man im going to be in so much trouble. *sigh*

Minato does hand signs and transforms into a beutiful young girl with no clothes on, great bust and beutiful long black hair. she looked like an angel on earth.

Yamamaoto: GAAGHALJFLAHFLA * huge nose bleed an falls on the floor*

Minato releases the jutsu and quickly appologizes.

Minato: im so sorry sense my...

Intorupted.

Yamamoto: do...dont worry minato i know ur fa...father made u... it so ur not in trouble. but ur father will be getting a visit from me.

*meanwhile*

Naruto: wow... why did i suddenly get a chill up my spine.

well the rest of the class transformed into various things Yamamaoto new he would be working hard with this class

yamamoto: well ur dismised for today i hope yall will practice and practice hard we will have the final exams on monday so i pray that most of u will graduate.

Minato walking out of the school

Minato: man im in so much trouble when i get home.

Sazumi: *tsh* i bet u pervert.

Minato: aww come on u know my dad made me do that besides hes the one that tought me it.

Sazumi: *giggles* i know blondie im just teasing... but dont u dare get any ideas of making naked models of me .

Minato: *tsh* what ever i would never do that of u .

Sazumi: well why not are i not pretty enough for u .

Minato: uh...uh yeah ur pretty but um i just would like to live thats all.

Sazumi:hmmm *giggles* u have a point i would definatly kill u lol

Minato: *sigh* yeah u would

so they walked home and ate there dinner for the night

End

Well what did yall thinkg good right lol dont hesiatate to comment m :D


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 11

Final Exam

Yamamoto: Ok class it is monday u know what that means dont u.

Class: YES!

Yamamoto: Good no im going to go into the next room and call u in one by one and i will give u a assignment and i will hand u a head band oficialy making u a gening if u pass. But if u fail then u will have to try again next time.

Class: Yes Sir!

Yamamoto: Alright now first up is Sota.

Sota: Aww man why am i first.

Yamamoto: haahaha well we had to start with some one so i picked a random.

Sota: well this sucks

Sota got up and fallowed yamamoto into the other room.

Minato: man i hope we all pass

Sazumi: well yeah but i dought we all will pass.

Minato: *sigh* yeah i guess

Sota came back in the room with a smile on his face

Sota: WOOO i passed im a real ninja now.

Class: congradulations

Yamamoto: Next is Minato

Minato:*gulp* well here i go

Minato heads into the room and sees yamamoto siting at he desk with a head band waiting.

Yamamoto: well mr. Uzumaki lets see if u can do what ur actually told today.

Minato: ye... yes sir

Yamamoto: now i want u to make a clone and also change it into another person

Minato: Yes sir.

Minato makes some hand signs and makes a clone, then changes on into the Fourth Hokage.

Yamamoto: good job i expected nothing less from the hokages son.

Yammaoto hand minato a head band

Yamamoto: congradulations Minato U are now a genin.

Minato: Thank you Sinsei

Yamamoto: Your welcome you earned it.

Minato leaves the room, yamammoto then calls in sazumi

Yamamoto: well Sazumi u read for ur exam

Sazumi: sir yes sir

Yamamoto: very well then . i want u to perform shadow clone jutsu but make at leas 6 of them.

Sazumi: ye...yes sir

Sazumi creates 6 shadow clones but they only lasted for 10 seconds befre disapearing.

Sazumi: sorry i still havent gotten the hang of controling them.

Yamamoto: its ok u completed the task at hand Congradulations *hands sazumi Her head band*

Sazumi: thank u sensei * bows and leaves*

Minato: Congradulations on passing

Sazumi: *tsh* i didnt tell u i passed so how do u know i passed

Minato: heh well i just knew you would pass

Sazumi: giggles thanks for believing in me it helped

Minato: heh no problem what are friends for.

Sazumi: yeah

So then the exams ended and most of the students passed but dont get hot feet yet the real missions start.

End

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 12

Break

Well sorry if it took to long but cond didnt have an idea for this chapter :P


	12. Chapter 12

Break:

Minato: * sigh*

Hinata: whats wrong sweety

Minato: well sensei gave us a weeks break before we meet our new sensei but i just dont know how to spend my break.

Hinata: well why dont you go play with your friends im sure they would like to spend time with you out side of school.

Minato: hmmm i guess i could but what if they have other things to do.

Hinata: well you could always help me clean around the house

Minato: uh on second thought i will go hang out with my friends.

Hinata: *giggles* run along now ok and have fun.

Minato: ok mom i will

so minato leaves the house to find some of his friends to hang out with but little did he know that his sensei had a suprise test for them to see if they could make it as ninjas in the real world.

Minato: hmmm i wonder were ever body is

?: Minato over here.

Minato looks at the place the voice came from

Minato: oh hey sazumi whats up

Sazumi: nothing much really just haning out with some of my friends

Minato: thats cool ( looks around her to see them)

Sazumi: so were are your guy friends... you cant tell me im ur only friend right.

Minato: uh well im kinda looking for them...heh

Sazumi: well i will help u find them

Minato: but what about your friends wont they be mad you left

Sazumi: nah i was just about to leave any way ... besides im not really much of a girly girl if you havent noticed... all they want to talk about is clothes and boys and hair styles and who is going to be with who. *sigh* just so boring.

Minato: lol wow looks like being a girl is rough huh.

Sazumi: wel not really we dont have as meny resonsoblitiys as you boys do.

Minato: heh i guess so.

Sazumi: so were do you want to look first

All of a sudden a arrow strikes right in front of there feet with a note.

Minato: wow what in the world

Sazumi: its a letter.

Minato takes the letter off the arrow

Sazumi: what does it say?

Minato: uh it says

Dear, air to the thrown i have your friends as hostage if you ever want to see them alive again you will bring me the hokages special scroll. You better hurry to because i am just itching to kill. hahahahahahaahahahaah.

P.S. this letter will explode in 10 seconds. hehe

Minao: shit...* throws the letter far way from them and turns to cover sazumi*

BOOOOOOOOM

Sazumi: what the heck just happend

Minato: it was an explosive tag timed to explode after i got dont reading the message on the letter.

Sazumi: what did it say

Minato: some one has my friends and he or her is going to kill them if i dont bring him my dads special ninja scroll.

Sazumi: so what are u going to do

Minato: I...I dont know i have to think about it.

Sazumi:THINK ABOUT IT.. your friends lifes are in danger do you really need to think about saving them.

Minato: yes because they didnt promise me they would let them go even if i did give them the scroll.

Sazumi:...

Minato: i have to think this through or else it can turn out bad or even worse.

Sazumi: so whats the big plan here.

Minato: well first... were going to have to steal my dads Special ninja Scroll

End

Next Chapter:

Naruto's Special Ninja Scroll. Part 1

Sorry about the huge delay of this chapter i just got hooked up with school and beating the new naruto game :D plus i was playing halo Reach


	13. Chapter 13

Narutos Special Ninja Scroll Part 1

Naruto: hey konohamaru i need u to do somthing for me

Konohamaru: yes sir

Naruto: now be in mind that this is very important so i want u to guard it with ur life understand.

Konohamaru: Sir yes sir i will not fail u

Naruto: good i need u 2 take this letter to my wife saying i will be late comeing home today. :D

Konohamaru: ._. ... um... thats that important that i have to guard it with my life sir.

Naruto: ( evil glare) are u questioning my authority :o

Konohamaru: (shivers) uh no sir right away sir

Mean while...

Sazumi: so let me get this straight u want me to destract ur dad long enough so that u can sneek through the window and take the scroll withouth him being the wiser.

Minato: um yeah pretty much

Sazumi: ARE U CRAZY! ur dad is the hokage and u expect him to not think somthing is up.

Minato: um not if u act really good he wont.

Sazumi:...

Minato: look i know its a little far fetched but i am not going to let my friends die.

Sazumi: um heres a thought just throwing this out here but why dont u ask him for the scroll.

Minato: i thought of that but do u really think hes just going to hand it over like HERE U GO SON THE SCROLL TO ALL MY NINJUTSUS AND POWERS HAHA.

Sazumi: *sigh* u do have a point

Minato: so were sticking with plan A

Sazumi: i guess

Minato: good lets go

So Minato and sazumi head to the hokage tower and naruto finds some stuff to make sazumi look beat up.

Sazumi: ok so i go in there pretend i got into some trouble and pretend to faint from exaughstion.

Minato: Exactly

Sazumi: ok let get to it .

Naruto: (whisiling) hmmm i wounder what my sons up 2 today

BANG

Sazumi: Lord hokage ... (colapses on floor)

Naruto: rushes over to her

Naruto: what happend who did this 2 u

Sazumi: ugh rough ... *cough* ... Ninjas

Naruto: rought ninjas ey u mean the same rough ninja looking through my scrolls.

Sazumi:...ugh..

Naruto: *sigh* i know ur there son

Minato: how did u know

Naruto: i saw u through her head protecter :D

Minato thinking Crap didnt think of that

Naruto: Plus whipes the dirt off of sazumi and whipes the fake blood off of her arm ketchup seriously it would have been more believable if u really cut her .

Minato: ok dad im going to just tell u i need ur seceret scroll so that i can save my friends from a person i dont know of and want it.

Naruto: hmmm.

Minato: and he said if i didnt get the scroll he or she would kill them.

Naruto: i see ... well here u go hands him the scroll that was in his jacket.

Minato: u mean the scroll was in ur jacket the hole time

Naruto: Pshh yeah why would i leave my top scroll in the scroll shelf that would be stupid.

Minato: hmmm true .. Alright lets go sazumi thanks dad

Naruto: good luck

Sazumi: u really didnt give him the scroll did u .

Naruto: why what ever do u mean turns and grins

Sazumi laughs and jumps after Nagato

to be continued ...

Well sorry for the long long long long long long loooong wait but i finaly put chapter 13 out so i hope yall liked it and again sorry for the loooooooooooong wait :P


	14. Chapter 14

Minato: Man i hope i got it on time

An Arrow strickes right in front of his foot

Minato: wow that almosts hit me well lets read it i guess.

**Dear Air to the througn, **

** I Hope u have that scroll because time is just about up meet me at the training ground and i will give u ur friends if u have what i need. **

Sazumi: Well we need to get there fast lets go.

Minato: right

They run as fast as they could to the training ground to find no one there.

Sazumi: were is the person

Minato: i dont know he said for me to meet him here.

Sazumi: u got to be kidding me... is this some kind of joke

Minato: I dont know all i know is somthing dosnt feel right around here .

Sazumi: yeah i know what u mean

Minato: wait... do u hear that

Sazumi: hear what

Then they hear a faint yell for help in the bushes

Minato: OVER THERE!

They run to were the nois was coming from and see a hole dug in the ground with his friends in it

Minato: guys you all are here

Friends: Becareful hes still around

Sazumi: were exactly

Minato: SAZUMI WATCH OUT!

Sazumi: what ...agghhhhhhhhhhhh

Sazumi was tied up with a rope and pulled in the air

Minato: grrrr

Then a shadow figure showed him self . he was wearing an ambu mask and had silver hair.

?: muahaaahahahaaha now i have all ur friends and the women u love what are u going to do know.

Minato: OK i have the scroll just let them go ok

Minato shows him the scroll

?: Tsh i know thats not the real scroll . the hokage would never Give u the real scroll.

... Now i will give u a chance to free ur friends again. all u have to do is answer this simple question.

Minato: O..Ok

?: If u were on a mission and ur comrad got captured during the mission do u continue the mission and leave him behind even if he tells u to not worry about him?

Minato: No u stay and fight to get him or her back ..

?: and why is that ?

Minato: because a person who fails a mission is scum ... but a person who leaves his comrades is worse then scum.. no persons life is worth that risk.

?: ...heh you pass

Minato: wha... what

?: You Pass

Then the masked man poofs into a cloud of smoke reavealing his true self he was kinda old had silver hair and a mask fovering half of his face with his head band covering his left eye

Minato: Yo Yo Your... My fathers sensei when he was around my age .

?: Yup i am Kakashi Hatake

Minato: Wait so why did u do this

Kakashi: because im ur new sensai :D

Minato: O.O

Sazumi: wait the great copy ninja one of the greatest ninjas in the world is our sensai

Minato: O.O

Sazumi: this is awsome i cant wait to tell my parents XD

Naruto: well Looks like he passed huh.

Kakashi: yeah ur right u raised him well naruto.

Naruto: heh yeah well with help from hinata mostly :P

Minato: wait dad u knew he was going to do this the whole time.

Naruto: yup

Minato: ARRGH!

Naruto: Laughs

Sazumi well i willl be seeing u got to tell my folks the good news.

Minato: yeah see u later

Naruto: aww come on son dont feel to down u passed didnt u ..

Minato: yeah but i was so freaked out and worried that wasnt a good feeling for me.

Naruto: ... is it the fox.

Minato: ...(nods his head)

Naruto: If it gives u any problems let me know

Minato: k

Naruto: *sigh* well lets go get some ramen

Minato: OK

Naruto X Hinata Chapter 14 End

So what did yall think


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto X Hinata chapter 15

It is night time and minato is sleep in his room...

...Drip...Drip...Drip...

Minato: wa...wa... where am i.

Minato looks around and sees nothing but pipes and walls that look like sewer walls every where.

Minato: Man its kinda creepy in here.

...low growl...

Minato: ...what was that sound...

another low growl...

Minato: it... its coming from this direction

minato walk down a hall and inters a big square room.. he sees bars with a seal on the lock.

Minato: what is this place ...

?: (evil Laugh) So u finaly can enter though ur minda huh

Minato: Who ... Who said that.

?: who do u think ( evil laugh)

Minato looks closley at the cage as he sees to glowing red eye appear in them .

Minato: ur...ur...urr...

?: Hahah. ur more of a coward then ur father. (smiles showing his sharp teeth) i should have know i should have allowed my self to be sealed with in you, but it was a chance i had to take to get out of this prison.

Minato: so you are the fox

Fox: the names Kyuubi Brat dont forget it

Minato: Kyuubi why ...why are u inside me.

Kyuubi: *tsh* hell if i know all i know is that the first chance i get im going to get out and i will kill you and ur reched father Nartuo Uzumaki. He will pay for forcing me to cooperate with him.

Minato: Wow my dad was that strong.

Kyuubi: ha u have no idea what ur father is cappable of are u.

Minato: nu...no

Kyuubi: ur father is probably the only person with enough chakura to over power my own. he is the only man that was able to force me to cooperate with out the sharingan eye.

Minato: cool

Kyuubi: (evil laugh) why dont u come over here so i can tell u the adventures me and ur father had.

Minato: yeah right so u can stick ur claw through that cage and kill me..

Kyuubi: Hmmm as intreaging as that sounds i need u alive to get out because if u die... i die.

Minato: im still not trusting u ..

Kyuubi: ha suit ur self but u should ask ur father about ur seal because the more u use my power. oh and u will need it ( evil laugh) the more the seal weakens and my release will be oh so very quicker.

Minato: whats going on everything is getting fuzzy.

Naruto: Minato..Minato wake up

Minato: Huh!

Naruto: whats wrong u have been sleep since noun.

Minato: I ...I

Naruto: *sigh* well come down stairs lunch is ready

Minato has a quick flash back of kyuubis words

*Flashback*

Kyuubi: You will need my powers to survive and it will lead to my sertain release ( evil Laugh)

*end of flashback*

Minato: No. i wont let him have his way...

End.

Next Chapter Naruto X Hinata Chapter 16

So what did yall think :D


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata : Minato

Minato: yes mom

Hinata: your friend Sazumi is here

All of a sudden a big blush comes on his face

Minato: uh um tell her i will be down in a second

Hinata: ok

Minato rushes to the bathroom to make sure he looks presetnable then runs down the stairs to so sazumi sitting on the couch with his mother having the usual girl gossip. but then minato sees the family album on the table as his mother reaches for it

Minato: (slow motion) nooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minato dives and covers the album with his chest

Minato: mom u cant show here the family album

Hinata: oh why cant i

then a evil aura come up around hinata

Hinata: minato i asked u a question Why... Can't...I...see...the ...family... album?

Minato and Sazumi both sweat drop and quver in fear

Mianto:Im sorry mother bu bu but please dont show her the album...

Hinata: *giggles* (then the aura disapears) ok sweety since u asked nicely i will not show her the pictures ...Yet.

Minato: *sigh* ok

Sazumi: *giggles*

Minato: so uh sazumi what did u come here for.

Sazumi: well i came to just hang out we really havent been able to spend much time with eachother.

Minato: oh (blushes) well i guess u can eat dinner with us tonight..if its ok with u mom

Hinata: smiles of course but her parents have to agree as well

Sazumi: my parents are gone on a mission so i am home alone tonight.

Hinata: oh well we will be delighted if u stayed the night so u are not alone.

Sazumi: oh... um thank u

Hinata: no problem

Minato: um mom were will she be sleeping

Hinata: *giggles in ur room of course.

Minato: (blushes)

Hinata: oh u will be sleeping on the couch minato..

Minato: what?

Hinata: well what did u expect u cant sleep in the same room with a girl unless ur married right.

Minato: oh right heh... that would be inproper

Sazumi: *giggles* dont worry i wont mess up ur room

Minato: yeah u better not lol

Sazumi: oh really and what are u going to do if i do

Minato: well i guess i would have to smack ya

Sazumi: ooo i would like to see u try (evil smirk)

Minato: i guess we will find out later huh.

Sazumi: i guess so *giggles*

Hinata: well lets all sit down for food shall we

Sazumi: yeah

Minato: sure

Naruto: Alright.

every body gets stares with blank faces at naruto who just appeared out of no wear on the couch..

Naruto: what?

Minato:uh dad ...

Hinata : oh dear when did u get home.

Sazumi: O.o

Naruto: ha well i snuck in between all that comotion yall were doing. Oh minato one thing

Minato: yeah dad

Naruto smacks minato on the head .

Minato: owwww

Naruto: dont ever threaten a girl again or so help me i will brake ur jaw.

Minato: ( sweat drops) um oo.. ok

Naruto: well let eat =^_^=

end.

Next: Chapter 17


End file.
